ChanKai's Drabble
by BluePrince14
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang pasangan idol-fans love. ChanKai! Ch2: Lucky Fans/Warn; Out Of Character, BL and Crack Pair. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Review? :D
1. 3 Second

**3 Second**

**-o ChanKai Drabble o-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dalam sendirinya Chanyeol mengukir senyum. Menutup matanya nyaman menikmati angin sepoi sore itu yang terasa menenangkan. Diantara semua kegiatannya, duduk di taman pada sore hari dengan gitar di pangkuan menjadi salah satu favoritnya. Di sela semua kebisingan kota sibuk Seoul, dia hanya butuh ini. Ketenangan.

Dan alunan petikan gitar yang mengalun lembut.

Tanpa suara mengalun menyanyikan lirik-lirik puitis. Hanya gumaman pelan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mahir dalam menyanyi dengan suara lembut mengalun. Tidak. Suaranya berat dan itu sangat tidak pas dengan suasananya, terlebih tujuannya untuk mencari ketenangan. Sebagian orang mengatakan jika ia lebih baik dengan menyanyikan lirik lagu secara cepat―me-_rapp_. Orang berfikir ia menakjubkan dengan itu. Dan ia pikir mereka benar.

Tak masalah.

Hanya dengan begini saja sudah cukup. Baginya ini adalah cara terbaik untuk meningkatkan suasana hatinya, setelah deretan panjang kegiatan kampusnya yang selalu penuh dengan suara tawa miliknya. Dia memang sang _happy virus. _Yang selalu menghadirkan tawa. Yang selalu tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. Yang selalu identik dengan keramaian.

_Sendiri…_

"Permainan gitar yang bagus."

Petikan gitar terhenti.

_…apa tidak bisa ia merasakannya?_

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menoleh.

Alasannya memilih taman ini karena tempat ini begitu indah dibiasi cahaya matahari sore. Dan alasan terpenting lainnya ia memilih pojok taman di bawah pohon rindang ini karena jarangnya orang yang lewat. Jikapun ada yang lewat, mereka lebih memilih mengacuhkannya. Dan ia senang dengan itu.

Mendapati seseorang menyapanya seperti ini terasa agak sedikit aneh.

"Ups," katanya. Ia terseyum, "Aku pasti menganggumu."

_Tiga detik pertama, Chanyeol mengerut heran._

Chanyeol bukannya ingin mengusir atau apa, tapi kedatangannya memang agak sedikit menganggunya. Coret fakta bahwa wajahnya tampan―sekaligus manis di saat bersamaan, pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu malah dengan tidak tahu dirinya duduk begitu saja di sampingnya. Tanpa sepatah dua patah izin terlebih dahulu.

Sekali lihat Chanyeol sudah tahu

―Anak ini serampangan.

"Aku Kai, lelaki paling tampan di sini, omong-omong."

―Dan sok kenal.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terkekeh saat itu. Mungkin ekspresi orang di sampingnya yang menunjukkan rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan. Atau mungkin karena sikapnya yang sedikit mengejutkan. Atau mungkin juga… senyum miringnya? "Aku Chanyeol." Ia menumpukan tangan di atas badan gitarnya, menatap sosok itu tertarik "Dan siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di sampingku, adik manis?" godanya.

_Tiga detik selanjutnya Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum geli._

Sosok itu merengut tak suka, "Siapa yang kausebut 'Adik manis'?"

"Seseorang dengan seragam SMA-nya, yang sedang duduk di sampingku?"

Kai melihat penampilannya sendiri lalu memutar mata, "Ah ya, benar. Itu aku 'kan―" Ia menoleh, "Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Hyung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk, memetik gitarnya lagi.

Alunan lembut gitar kembali mengalun.

Lembut…

Rasanya begitu tenang…

"Kau tidak menyanyi, hyung?"

… Atau tidak terlalu tenang juga sekarang.

Tapi Chanyeol tak menghentikan permainan gitarnya "Menyanyi saja jika kau mau," katanya.

"_Nope_. Aku _rapper_."

Entah kenapa tangan Chanyeol gatal sekali untuk mencubit pipi pemuda itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mendeskripsikannya ke dalam kata-kata. Tapi benar, pemuda ini lucu. Dan tampak menggemaskan saat memasang ekspresi masa bodoh.

"Hyung…"

"Hum?"

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku." Sebuah senyum kecil tersampir di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menatap sosok itu yang balas menatap.

_Hanya butuh tiga detik Chanyeol terpesona._

"Eum… bolehkah aku menganggap petikan gitarmu saat ini adalah hadiah untukku?"

Dan langsung terdiam. Menatap lekat.

"…"

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kai canggung.

Chanyeol berkedip.

Tanpa sadar tangannya telah berhenti. Apa-apaan ini? Batinnya.

"Hyung?" herannya.

Chanyeol berkedip lagi

Kai mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersadar dari melamunnya lalu tersenyum lagi kemudian, kembali mengalihkan pandang dan memetik gitarnya.

"Apasih―?"

"Namamu Kai' kan?" potong Chanyeol

Meski heran pemuda itu mengangguk. "Hum," ia bergumam, "Kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo pacaran, aku fansmu."

_Dan tiga detik berikutnya untuk sebuah pengakuan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Meski awalnya sedikit terganggu, pada akhirnya semua ini membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik. Ia semakin suka kegiatannya ini. Terlebih―Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat ia memikirkannya

―ia suka Kai dengan efek bias cahaya matahari sore tepat di belakangnya.

Ah, Chanyeol merasa sedang jatuh cinta…

…_HANYA KARENA TIGA DETIK._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_"Dan… Selamat ulang tahun, Kai."_**

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

ChanKai merasukiku. Kenapa mereka begitu maniiiiissssss saat bersama? Idol-fans love HAHAHAHA

Sorry untuk kegajeannya yang super ._.


	2. Lucky Fans

: Ayo kita beli _ice cream_ bersama. Aku traktir :D

: Kai, kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak keluar dan makan bersama tadi?

: Ada waktu?Temani aku, ya? Aku ingin beli topi baru :D

: Aku dengar ada festival. Mau datang bersama ke sana? Syal tebal, kacamata dan topi untuk penyamaran―aku sudah menyiapkannya :D

: Apa kau membaca pesanku?

: Kenapa tidak dibalas? :'(

: Sudah tidur? Selamat malam :3

: Tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?

: Setidaknya ucapkan selamat malam juga untukku.

: _Please_?

: Kau sedang apa, Kai? Aku rindu dorm. Keberatan untuk _video call_? :(

: Ah. Kau pasti sedang sibuk, aku tahu. Aku juga di sini, seharian di hutan benar-benar melelahkan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Istirahatlah yang baik, Kai. Balas pesanku secepatnya saat kau selesai membacanya. Oke? :)

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

**LUCKY FANS**

ChanKai

Rated:

T

Genre:

Romance/General

Warning:

BL, Out of Character, CrackPair, Canon (dengan sedikit perubahan, mungkin?)

**Tidak suka? Tidak maksa baca. JUST KLIK [X]  
**

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Mempunyai fans adalah suatu kehormatan yang patut disyukuri. Dan Kai sendiri tak memungkiri ia akan sangat senang jika orang-orang menyukainya, karena itu menunjukkan kerja kerasnya selama ini mendapat penghargaan. Tentu saja. Tapi semuanya akan lain jika yang menjadi fansmu adalah salah satu dari member grupmu. Sebagai _Bandmate_ sekaligus… fans? Itu aneh 'kan?

"Chanyeol-hyung, bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

Kai sedang tidak mood, terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya yang sedatar papan di telinga peri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang berjalan di depan pada awalnya, langsung berhenti dan berbalik. Para member dan staf lain melewati mereka. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kai? Aku tid―"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau fansku, hyung," potongnya. "Itu… sangat menggangu jika kau mau tahu."

Jongin berlalu.

Melewati Chanyeol yang kini mematung di tempatnya dengan mata melebar.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

.

Kai mengembuskan nafas berat, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas karena padatnya jadwal mereka seharian ini. Ah tidak, jadwal mereka memang padat sekali beberapa bulan ke belakang. Setahun lebih persiapan _comeback_ untuk Album _full_ pertama tentu menimbulkan antusiasme fans atas mereka. Mereka begitu sibuk hingga hanya tidur beberapa jam sehari dan tidak bisa menikmati libur, bahkan saat natal tiba. Jika orang biasa memiliki 24 jam dalam sehari, maka mereka punya 48 jam. Tidak heran. Dengan jadwal super padat; Menjadi pengisi acara penghargaan panggung musik, bintang tamu radio, interview, variety show, _fanmeeting_, CF. Dengan kamera, kamera dan kamera dimana-mana setiap hari.

Harusnya ia terbiasa, hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Dia sedang benar-benar kesal.

"Apa maksudnya itu…," cibirnya sambil berbaring menatapi langit-langit ruangan itu yang tercat senada nuansa biru langit. Hanya ada dia sendiri dalam ruangan itu. membuatnya terlihat seperti bicara pada udara kosong. "Kenapa begitu menyebalkan? Tsk." dengusnya kemudian. Kai hanya sedang mencoba tidur dan tanpa sadar mulai berfikir tentang hari itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya muncul membayang di langit-langit yang menjadi tempat yang kini ia tatapi. Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. Memanggil namanya.

'Kai.'

Kai terlonjak setelah menyadari apa yang ia bayangkan sedetik tadi. Ia bangkit dan menggeleng keras. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan dia? Memikirkan Chanyeol? Ah, mungkinkah dirinya merasa bersalah setelah apa yang ia katakan pada hyung _happy virus_nya itu?

"Itu memang harus aku katakan 'kan?" gumam Kai menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, meski dengan alis mengerut tanda ragu-ragu. Bagaimana pun dia merasa bersalah juga, melihat reaksi hyungnya itu saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud begitu. Dia... hanya kesal.

Kelakuan hyung satu ini memang agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu menunjukkan perhatian berlebihan padanya, dan itu bahkan hingga di depan kamera. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali Chanyeol menyebutnya _cute_ saat ia akan melakukan _wink _untuk variety show mereka. Padahal sebelumnya ia selalu mengejeknya dengan _black skin_, yang akan memicu pertengkaran bodoh mereka.

Belum lagi dirinya yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan hadiah darinya saat variety show episode spesial ulang tahun Chanyeol, meski ia berniat mengembalikannya saat syuting selesai karena merasa tidak pantas dibandingkan dengan hadiah murahnya yang ia beli dengan Sehun (ia merasa sangat tidak enak saat itu, sungguh.)

Awalnya ia menyangka jika hyungnya yang satu itu bercanda saat berkata akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya dan bertanya apa yang ia inginkan. Rumah? Itu jawaban gurauan. Tapi Chanyeol menanggapinya serius. Dia bahkan minta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa mengabulkannya saat syuting berakhir! Demi apapun, kepala hyungnya itu sudah terbentur sesuatu sepertinya.

"Aku rasa… Chanyeol-hyung memang sudah menjadi salah satu fansku," gumam Kai lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis fikir. Mengingat kekonyolan hyungnya itu yang dengan bangganya menyatakan diri di depan publik sebagai fansnya. Tidak hanya sekali. Berkali-kali.

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Itu suara Suho, yang muncul di balik pintu. Dengan senyumannya yang biasa dia kembali berkata, setengah menggoda. "Fans yang sangat beruntung karena bisa begitu dekat dengan idolanya. Ya 'kan?"

Kai menampilkan ekspresi tak suka, "Hyung!"

Suho tertawa mendengar teriakan itu. "Akhir-akhir ini dia memang berlaku sebagai fans nomer satu Kim Jongin. Kau ingat beberapa waktu lalu―"

"Saat interview?" potong Kai.

Suho mengangguk membenarkan, "Dan beberapa waktu lainnya―"

"Saat di acara radio itu?"

Suho lagi-lagi tersenyum, lebih lebar kali ini. Ia memandang maknae kedua grupnya itu. "Kau ingat rupanya. Dia benar-benar fans yang beruntung karena idolanya menyukai dan begitu perhatian padanya."

"Ya, Hyung!"

Suara tawa yang lebih nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi terayunnya daun pintu yang sukses terkena timpukan sepatu dengan suara 'Bruk' cukup keras.

Kai menggeram, menyesal kenapa sepatunya tidak mengenai kepala Suho saja.

Dasar… dongsaeng kurang ajar.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya diidamkan ibu Chanyeol saat ia mengandung. Karena Chanyeol begitu tampan dan memiliki banyak bakat―_Multitalent_. Rapp-ing, MC-ing, Playing _instrument_ (Tinggi tubuh juga salah satu dari hal yang perlu dicemburui darinya). Chanyeol begitu banyak bicara. Tidak bisa diam. Begitu _hyper_. Tak heran dengan julukan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya; _happy virus_. Itu cocok sekali 'kan?

Dan mendapati orang itu adalah orang yang sama, yang kini tengah duduk diam melamun di depan televisi menyala, tentu adalah hal yang langka.

"Yeol, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

"Kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk lagi. Masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Serius?"

Diam. Kali ini ia tidak merespon. Kelihatan sekali dia sedang melamun.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut semengerut-ngerutnya. Ia memandang aneh _partner in crime_-nya itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dan mendorong bahu sobatnya itu agar mendapat respon. Nihil.

"Yeol?" sapanya ragu-ragu sambil menononjok pelan tangannya. Masih nihil.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berkata, "Oke." Dan dia berlalu pergi perlahan dengan langkah mundur. Ia masuk dalam sebuah ruangan dengan tenang. Meski begitu, suara teriakan melengking terdengar memenuhi _dorm_ beberapa saat kemudian, sukses menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

Teriakan―dari Baekhyun, tentu saja― yang terdengar menyerukan sesuatu seperti;

'**HYUNG, CHANYEOL KERASUKAN!'**

Atau sesuatu…

'**DIA KERASUKAN **_**ZOMBIE**_**!' **

…Seperti itu.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

**.**

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan lebih baik bagi Kai. Semua kembali normal, termasuk Chanyeol. Hyungnya itu sudah kembali seperti semula terhadapnya, tidak mengiriminya lagi dengan sms yang terkesan berlebihan. Dan Kai bersyukur atas itu. Mungkin Chanyeol-hyung sudah terbentur sesuatu lagi hingga kembali seperti sekarang, pikirnya.

Tapi agaknya kelegaan dalam benak Kai itu tidak bertahan lama. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Chanyeol-hyung_nya _kembali berulah. Bukan dengan cara yang sama. Tapi terasa sama menganggunya.

Mereka ada di sebuah acara musik kali ini. Bukan, bukan acaranya yang salah atau apa. Acaranya berlangsung sangat lancar, para MC sedang berbicara sekarang.

"Chanyeol-hyung, hentikan menatap Dara-noona seperti itu," bisik Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, hanya saja… hentikan itu."

"Tapi Dara-unnie sangat cantik," gumamnya pelan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dan jangan lupa senyum miliknya.

Nah. Itu.

Kai yang mendengar percakapan itu mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sepertinya Chanyeol-hyung_nya _memang terlahir sebagai seorang fanboy.

"Kai, senyum sedikit."

Kai mengalihkan pandang pada Suho-hyung yang ada di sebelahnya, "Hah?"

"Dari tadi kau terlihat kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Suho dengan berbisik.

Kesal? Dia? Yang benar saja. "Aku tidak apa-apa," elaknya sambil membuang muka.

"Bohong," tuding Suho cepat. Tapi tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka, memilih untuk bertepuk tangan sebagai apresiasi atas pertunjukan yang baru selesai di tampilkan.

Sementara itu, Kai kembali menengok dan melihat Chanyeol masih seperti tadi―menatap Dara-unnienya dengan tatapan berbinar penuh kekaguman dari jauh sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ya. Kai tidak yakin jika ia memang tidak apa-apa. Karena ia merasa sedikit (eum, mungkin tidak sedikit juga) terganggu dengan hal itu.

Mengingat ini membuatnya kembali mengingat percakapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemarin, saat ia tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

.

.

"_Yeol, kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun bertanya saat melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sendiri._

_Chanyeol nyengir sebagai balasan dan memperlihatkan layar laptopnya yang kini menampilkan beberapa foto dari orang yang sama._

_Alis Baekhyun kembali mengerut, "Huh?"_

"_Bukankah Dara-unnie sangat cantik?"_

"_Ah ya."_

"_Aku benar-benar menyukainya, Baek."_

"_Ya tentu saja," tanggap Baekhyun. "Kau 'kan fansnya."_

_Chanyeol mengangguk bangga. "Dara-unnie~"_

_._

_._

Nah. Itu.

"Tsk." Dengus Kai sambil membuang muka.

Dia kesal sekali dengan fakta yang baru ia temui. Dan semakin kesal saat ingatan tentang percakapan mereka.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju toilet saat itu, saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar menyapa pendengarannya.

"Chanyeol-hyung, bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

Chanyeol berbalik, cukup kaget mendapati siapa itu. Itu Kai. Dan dia sedang tidak mood, terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya yang sedatar papan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Kai? Aku ti―"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau seorang fanboy, hyung," potongnya. "Itu… sangat menggangu jika kau mau tahu."

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya.

―Tunggu. Bukankah ini seperti _devaju_?

Mungkin yang membedakan adalah Kai yang tidak pergi dan malah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang entah karena apa. Dan entah dimaksudkan untuk apa. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa yang ia lakukan selalu salah?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kai?"

"Huh?"

"Biar aku jelaskan…" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dan mulai mengambil langkah maju. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Tepat di depan Kai yang mundur perlahan hingga terimpit dinding dengan kebingungan.

"Dulu, kau berkata aku hyung yang jahat karena selalu mengejekmu hitam, dan aku mulai berubah menjadi hyung yang baik dan perhatian. Aku senang karena itu berjalan dengan lancar. Kita menjadi lebih baik bukan? Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu berkata sikapku yang perhatian padamu dan berlaku seperti fansmu itu mengganggumu, dan memintaku berhenti. Aku lakukan. Aku tidak seperti itu lagi 'kan? Beberapa hari ini?"

Kai mengangguk kaku. Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Lalu, aku kembali berubah. Aku menyukai Dara-unnie, aku memang menyukainya sejak SMA. Dan kini kau berkata aku berlaku seperti _fanboy_ dan menyuruhku berhenti karena itu menganggumu?" Chanyeol memajukan sedikit wajahnya, "Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"…"

"Kenapa aku selalu berbuat salah?" Dan Chanyeol membuat wajahnya semakin dekat. Terlalu dekat.

Kai tiba-tiba merasa lidahnya kaku. "Hyung―"

Chanyeol menarik diri dan berbalik memunggungi. "Aku selalu mengejekmu dan mengajakmu bertengkar agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Semua perkataanku saat aku bilang aku adalah fansmu juga tidak bercanda. Bahkan aku menjadi fanboy Dara-unnie pun untuk mengalihkan perhatianku darimu." Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, "Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti, Kai?"

"Hyung―"

"…Kenapa?"

Kai, untuk kali ini dia tak tahu harus bicara apa setelah itu.

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

**.**

Suara teriakan fans terdengar dari segala penjuru. Para kru sedang bersiap dengan penampilan yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Riuh rendah semakin ramai setelah para member EXO muncul dan berbaris di stage dengan pakaian senada―hitam dengan tulisan EXO besar berwarna putih di bagian dada.

Ini ajang penghargaan terbesar tahun ini―_Golden Disk Award_. Dan tentu semua orang tegang.

Tapi rupanya berbeda dengan satu orang itu. Sang _happy virus_ Park Chanyeol yang terus memasang senyumnya. Yang entah kenapa kali ini terlihat begitu ganjil. Mereka akan membawakan _dubstep intro_ di awal. Membuatnya berdiri tepat di belakang Kai. Dan coba tebak? Akan ada part kesukaannya di sini.

Dengan iseng ia menurunkan tangannya melewati bahu kanan Kai hingga turun ke dada dan kembali menariknya. Hanya itu, tapi Chanyeol begitu senang hingga tak bisa terhenti tersenyum.

Sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi.

Padahal musik bahkan belum diputar.

Sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit 'improvasi' yang membuat Kai menepis tangannya.

Sekali lagi. Kai kembali menepis.

Sekali lagi―Kris bahkan mengikutinya. Kembali di tepis dan akhirnya musik pun dimulai.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Kai pasti sangat terganggu. Meski begitu ia bersyukur, karena menjadi fans Kai yang paling beruntung. Dia yakin banyak sekali fans lain yang ingin 'menyentuh-nyentuh' Kai seperti dirinya saat ini. Benar 'kan?

.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

**.**

'**Jadilah fansku lagi, hyung.'**

Astaga… kenapa dari sekian banyak kata yang bisa disusun menjadi kalimat, ia malah memilih empat kata itu untuk membalas? _Jadilah fansku lagi, hyung_? Kalimat apa itu? Kai sama sekali tidak sadar saat mengucapkannya. Otaknya pasti terbentur sesuatu.

Kai menyesal. Sungguh menyesal…

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebuah pesan masuk._

_: Ayo pergi ke taman bermain, Kai."_

_Kai mengambil ponselnya. Dan mengetikkan pesan balasan._

_: Hum, baiklah. Tapi aku ingin ice cream juga, kau harus membelikanku, hyung._

_Dan balasan datang lebih cepat yang ia kira._

_: Aku akan membelikannya untukmu sebanyak mungkin, tenang saja :D_

.

.

.

.

.

…Atau mungkin tidak semenyesal itu juga.

**-o FIN o-**

**Note: **

Maaf untuk keanehan dan ke-_out of character_-annya. Ini sepenuhnya hasil imajinasi dari postingan tumblr, youtube, dll. Pair ini membuatku gila. Dan semakin gila gara-gara fancam itu. ASDFGHJKL―

Bagi yang mau lihat silahkan check this; youtube watch?v=Bs3-ItsrEvg&feature=youtube_gdata_player

**Thanks for:** ika. zordick, Xiuxiu Lu, ggamjongin, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, anonym, Yurako Koizumi, Reddish Bi, Jongin48, dimpleXing, askasufa, fhany. aprilia, cha yoori, HoMin 'eL, DioUmmanyaFarhan, Septaaa, Wookie, GaemGyu92 dan semua yang udah fav follow.

For the laaaasst;

**Gimme a Review?**


End file.
